H2O USA
by Relsis
Summary: Copyright Disclaimer: This is an alternate storyline of H2O: Just Add Water containing 30 chapters based on and inspired by characters and places created by Jonathan M. Shiff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Metamorphosis

Two friends, Rachel Chadwick and Charlotte Watsford live in a trailer park in Astoria, Oregon. They're both 16-year-old street-smart girls. Charlotte's parents have died in a car crash and she lives with her grandmother, Gracie. She has been bullied in school by other girls when she was growing up while Rachel stuck up for her. She owns her late father's motorcycle and has had an unrequited love for Lewis McCartney since she and him were 8 years old. Rachel lives with her father Terry after a bitter divorce from her mother Samantha.

After going swimming in the ocean, Charlotte read to Lewis the poems she wrote for him. "That's really touching... I like you too," said Lewis. "I've been wanting to ask you something... Do you want to go out and have dinner at my house tonight?", asked Charlotte. "I, uh. I'm sorry, but I've already promised my parents that I would go to Disney World with them," said Lewis. "Maybe later then?", asked Charlotte. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll-I mean, well-" "Hey, it's fine. I understand. It's no big deal. It's good to keep promises," Charlotte interrupted. "Do you want to-," Lewis started. "Actually, I just remembered my science project is due. I better hurry home," Charlotte interrupted again and walked off. Rachel said to Lewis, "Nice going. You know she's had a crush on you since third grade and I think you two have a lot in common, not to mention both of you have motorcycles." "No, I don't think we do and besides, I'm not attracted to her," said Lewis.

The next day Lewis and Charlotte drove on their motorcycles after Charlotte picked some fruit using her pocket knife to meet two other girls in town, Chloe Sertori and Emily Gilbert. As Lewis introduced them to Charlotte, she got disturbed by the sight of them. "Aren't you happy to meet them?" asked Lewis. "I don't know. Just because they know how to shake, that doesn't mean anything," remarked Charlotte. "We don't mean any harm," said Emily. Charlotte then turned to Lewis and said "I don't like either one of them," then turned to Emily. "Her in particular." Emily then pulled her to the side and assured her that she isn't trying to get in her way on anything. Later on, her and Chloe met Rachel as well. They heard about a place called Okam Island, about a mile and a half into the ocean from Astoria. They went there and decided to relax in the moon pool on a full moon. The four girls became mermaids and Lewis became a merman. The next morning all of them discovered what they turned into and that they had separate powers with the exception of Rachel and Charlotte: Chloe can manipulate water, Emily can freeze things, Rachel and Charlotte can heat things up, and Lewis can turn water into gelatine and a crystalline substance. It was from that point onward that their adventures had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party

It has now been over a week since Rachel, Charlotte, and Lewis became acquainted with Chloe and Emily and they all now attend the same high school. They've met Zane Bennett and Mary Kent, a super-rich, conceited, and arrogant couple. They've constantly pulled all kinds of pranks on the five friends. "What do you get out of all this?", asked Lewis to Zane. "Satisfaction," Zane replied. As Mary kept on comparing herself to the other girls and cheerleaders in her classes, Charlotte got annoyed. "Oh my god! Would you just shut up already!? No one cares about your stupid little clique!", she snapped. "Tell me about it," mumbled Rachel. Zane then went up to Charlotte and said, "Well, well... What do you know? A hothead. No wonder why your hair's so red." Charlotte then tried to punch Zane in the face, but Chloe and Emily stopped her. "He's not worth it," said Chloe.

Later that day, Rachel and Charlotte hung out by the beach talking about Chloe and Emily. "We've spent over a week with them now. I'm not much of a people person either but they seem okay," explained Rachel. "Why not give them a chance?" she asked. "I'm trying to get used to them. It's mainly her, though," replied Charlotte. "Which one?" asked Rachel. "I've seen Lewis spend more and more time with her ever since they've met...Emily," said Charlotte. "I don't think that means anything and besides, I don't think that's true," Rachel said confidently." "I don't know," replied Charlotte skeptically.

The four girls and Lewis had a party at Chloe's house with her sister Kim who was pleased to meet her and Emily's new friends. They ate snacks and watched movies. When Kim gave her sister one of the sodas in the fridge and saw Chloe open the can, it fizzed out and she ran down the hallway to try to get to the nearest bathroom and she transformed into her mermaid form before she could get there with her sister seeing her. Kim's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Are your friends one too?" she gasped. "It was like a hot tub freak accident," said Chloe. She then told Kim what had happened when she and her friends were relaxing in the moon pool on Okam Island on the night of a full moon. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad," said Chloe desperately. "You know I couldn't do that and live it down. You're my sister and mean everything to me and I swear I won't tell a soul, not even our parents. You'd all end up being dissected!", said Kim. Everyone then felt at ease again and were able to relax through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tridents Aren't for Mermaids

It is now the day of the first full moon and Chloe's younger sister, Kim, investigates the mythical legend behind the full moon and warns the girls and Lewis that now matter what they do, to stay indoors and not look at it. Lewis is having trouble with a science experiment in class and plans to use his powers to help him get a good grade on the project. As Rachel and Charlotte start to get used to Chloe and Emily, they introduce Rachel, Charlotte and Lewis to a friend of their own, Ms. Louise Chatham, who reveals to coincidentally be an experienced fellow mermaid who gives them advice on what to do that night. Lewis passes the project and they all head home that afternoon.

Once they get home from school, they go to Kim's room where she plans to cover up all of her windows so they could ride the night out. The plan seems to work at first, but then Charlotte, however, catches a glimpse of the moon that night, tears the black paper off and opens all the curtains to the windows. "What are you-", Chloe started, but then it had a hold of the four girls and Lewis. Because it was only the first time they saw the full moon since they became what they did, the pull was relatively weak and Kim was able to make the girls and Lewis come to their senses, except for Charlotte, who ran out of the house. They chased her all the way to Okam Island where there was a hidden portal. They discovered after the portal opened that something else also had a pull on Charlotte besides the full moon: the all-powerful trident where on the center of it was a three-inch wide and thick shining moonstone. They rushed in the portal after her but she managed to get a hold of the trident. Once she had a hold of it, however, it knocked her unconscious. Lewis and the other mermaids then came to her rescue and pulled her out of the portal. When they got back home, Charlotte woke up and asked what had happened and everything was explained to her. "Why would I be lured to it if it was meant to kill me? I don't understand," said Charlotte. "We don't know," replied Emily.

The next day, they met up with Ms. Chatham during recess and explained what happened that night. Initially, she was puzzled. "I forgot to ask you, did you all get transformed at the same time?" After they said they did, they were asked what each of their powers were. Once Rachel and Charlotte explained what their powers were, she grew concerned. "That's not supposed to happen. None of you are supposed to have the same powers and tridents aren't meant to be handled by mermaids, only mermen like Lewis. It's not supposed to lure any mermaid either," she said. _"This prophecy mustn't be true. It would be a nightmare,"_ she thought to herself. "What's wrong?", asked Emily. "Nothing... You all better head back to school. You don't want to be late for class," replied Chatham. The girls and Lewis then headed off wondering what Chatham was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fun at JuiceNet Café

Back at school, the girls and Lewis were wondering about what Ms. Chatham had said about their powers and the trident. "I think what happened is just an aberration. All she's doing is blowing a coincidence out of proportion," said Charlotte. "I mean come on, do you believe everything you hear? I'm from Missouri and I'm not gullible," she added. "Kinda funny coming from a mermaid, don't you think?", replied Emily. "You'd know, wouldn't you, bookworm?", Charlotte remarked. "What's your problem?", Emily asked neutrally. "Nothing," Charlotte mumbled and walked off. "Don't worry, Em, I'll go talk to her," Rachel said.

Later that evening, the girls and Lewis went to JuiceNet Café where Emily worked. Rachel and Charlotte played poker while having milkshakes. "Why can't I ever predict what you'll do every time we play each other at this?", Rachel asked. "Because I'm a wild card," Charlotte joked cool-headedly. As they were listening to the band inside playing, Emily needed help because she was short-staffed and Rachel offered to help her. "I better be heading home then," said Charlotte. "See ya," replied Rachel. As Charlotte headed home for dinner, Lewis offered to join her so she wouldn't be alone since Gracie had went shopping. As they were talking about different things and Chloe and Emily, Charlotte mentioned her childhood. "All the people who pulled my underwear up, threw me in the dumpster, and laughed at me... I wish they were all dead. I'd kill them all if I could. I don't know how I would have handled it if it weren't for you and Rachel." "It's not good to wish that on anyone. Don't let them get to you because it's all in the past," replied Lewis. He then comforted and held her. When she fell asleep in his arms, he headed back to his home and when Gracie had come back from shopping, she put a blanket on her as she was asleep on the couch.

Back at the café, Rachel helped Emily close up for the night. As they each got done closing up, Rachel went to Charlotte's home to spend the night. The next day, Lewis told Chloe and Emily what he and Charlotte talked about while they were eating dinner at her place that night. "I just felt that I should let the two of you know," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ronnie's Aquarium

As Chloe was going to work, she mentioned to Rachel and Charlotte that there was and aquarium at Astoria Zoo where she worked at. She offered to take them there where her and Emily hang out on their breaks. "Sure," Rachel replied. As they went there, Rachel and Charlotte met Ronnie the dolphin. Charlotte was stunned. "What's wrong?", asked Rachel. "I don't like dolphins," replied Charlotte. "Why not?", asked Rachel again. "Because one tried to drown me when I was six," answered Charlotte. "Something probably just scared it, that's all," said Rachel. The girls kept away from the dolphin so they wouldn't get wet. Chloe then handfed Ronnie before she started her job for the day.

Meanwhile, Kim was studying all the myths and legends behind mermaids and merman. She then got to meet Ms. Chathomn and was told about the concern of Rachel and Charlotte having the same power and the resident's pull on Charlotte. Kim then talked to Zane and asked him why he was the way he was to people and to at least leave her sister and friends alone. "Well... I do kind of like Rachel. Fine, but I'm not doing it for you," he replied. They then hang out at JuiceNet waiting for Chloe and Emily to get off work.

Back at the aquarium, as Chloe was about to get off work, Rachel played with Ronnie. Once they left, a mysterious female scientist came by with the girls wondering what she was doing there. After Lewis took a sample of his own skin and tested it at her lab, he found that the DNA structure of mermaids and mermen was different than that of humans and left before he could get caught by her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Elliot's Feelings for Kim

One morning on a Friday afternoon after school, Kim saw Elliot who didn't know how to swim being bullied by another boy with him throwing Elliot in the water near a dock. Kim saved Elliot from drowning and got upset at what the other boy did. She then approached him and told him off. "Just what are you going to do about it?", the boy remarked. "This," replied Kim dropkicking him with a martial arts move. The boy got up and tried to fight her back with her pulling the same move on him. "I've been doing this since I was 5. Want more?", she asked. The boy then gave up and walked off. Kim then went to Elliot and asked if he was all right helping him up. "I think so," replied Elliot. They then spent time with Chloe and the rest of her family. "I told him I would tell his parents if he didn't stop picking on him," she said to her father at dinner.

After Kim and Elliot spent a couple of days together, they developed feelings for each other. Elliot got nervous one day and asked Emily what he should do. He took her advice and went to her house and gave her a rose and told her how he felt about her. She blushed and kissed him saying she liked him too and he suggested a date to which they agreed on. After Elliot headed back home he told Emily how things went and she was happy for him.

When it came time for Elliot and her to go on the planned date, his parents needed money for an emergency bill payment and told Elliot that he had to make it next month. He was afraid to tell Kim about this fearing she would break up with him, but he still built up the courage to tell her anyway. They met at the beach and he told her. She then told him to sit down and held his hand. "You didn't have to do that for me. That's just icing on the cake. You're my cake and as long as I'm with you, it's always a date and I'm happy with just that," Kim said. They then held hands telling stories about each other until sunset.


End file.
